1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide fit connector in which a slide member is slid back and forth in a direction where multiple and female and male connector housings are fitted and detached, and both the connector housings are easily fitted/detached into/from each other by the lever action of a lever which is turned by means of a weak operational power of the slide member.
2. Description of Relevant Art
A lever-type connector is provided with a multiple female connector housing, and a slide groove is formed in a frame supporting section of the female connector housing. A slide axis protruded below one end of a frame-type lever is supported to the slide groove so as to slide freely. Moreover, a pair of male connector housings, which are fitted/detached into/from the female connector housing, are supported into the frame-type lever by means of a supporting axis so as to be turned freely.
When a lever operating section projected above the other end of the lever is operated in an up-and-down direction and the lever is turned about a slide axis, both the connector housings are fitted/detached into/from each other. The similar technique to such a lever-type connector is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 6-79080 and the like.
However, in the case where, for example, the male connector housing is fitted into the female connector housing in narrow fitting space where the female connector housing cannot be seen, the conventional lever-type connector has been required skill to gropingly locate and insert the slide axis to be a fulcrum of the lever into the slide groove of the frame supporting section in the female connector housing, and thus the fitting work of both the connector housings has been complicated. Particularly, since the slide axis of the lever slides in the slide groove of the frame supporting section, when plural male terminals, not shown, protruded in the female connector housing are fitted into plural female terminals, not shown, in the male connector housing, pinch easily occurs, and the male terminals are easily deformed due to the pinch. Moreover, since the slide axis and lever operating section are protruded to both the end sides of the lever supporting the male connector housing, the whole connector becomes large.